Chatroom
by steponabutterfly
Summary: pretty self explanitary really, its a chatroom with Luke, Rani, Clyde, sometimes Maria and sometims a few of the adults too. Nothing to warn for, give it a go, you might like it!
1. homework involves being interested

**I know this has been done a lot in twilight ff, soz if its been done as SJA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sarah Jane Adventures or Windows Live Messenger (MSN, like IM)**

**Lukey-Boy has signed in.**

**To-Cool-for-skwl Clyde has signed in.**

**Lukey-Boy Says: **Hey Clyde, wuu2?

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **Nm, trying to get mum off my back about hmwk.

**Lukey-Boy Says: **Here's an idea…..  
Why don't you try doing it?!?!?!?!?!?!

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **Na, too complicated, involves being interested in homework

**Lukey-Boy Says: **I'm not doing it for you the day before its due in!

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **Not a problem, I'll get you to do it the _day _its due in!

**Lukey-Boy Says: **Not gonna happen mate

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **Erm, so that Maths homework, d'ya mind giving me a hand?

**Lukey-Boy Says: **Maybe.

**Rani: Journalist-of-the-future has signed in.**

**Rani: Journalist-of-the-future Says: **Hi guys.

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **Rani will you help me with the maths hmwk?

**Rani: Journalist-of-the-future Says: **Clyde?

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **What?

**Rani: Journalist-of-the-future Says: **I'm supposed to be doing homework, do u think my Dad will want me helping you when I've not done it either

**Lukey-Boy Says: **You two are just as bad as each other

**Rani: Journalist-of-the-future Says: **Clyde can I cum 2 urs and we can do the homework together?

**To-Cool-for-skwl Clyde: **Sure! Less work for me!

**Rani: Journalist-of-the-future Says: **Yeah, like I'll let u get away with that!

**Rani: Journalist-of-the-future has signed out.**

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **Yes, score!!!!!

**Lukey-Boy Says: **Are you actually going to do homework?

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **Erm, well,

**Lukey-Boy Says: **Its due in first period tomorrow morning Clyde

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **Ok, maybe we will do it. XD

**Lukey-Boy Says: **So…

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **Luke have you done it yet?

**Lukey-Boy Says: **well…

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **What will Sarah Jane say???

**Lukey-Boy Says: **let me think…I know!

**Lukey-Boy Says:** _Sarah Jane Says: Do your homework._ She won't freak Clyde!

**Lukey-Boy Says:** the magic of being grown at the age of 14, you can pretend you don't understand and get away with things till the last minute! XD that!

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **you better go do your homework before mummy gets cross

**Lukey-Boy Says: **going, mum

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde Says: **shut up! Rani's here, will c ya l8er

**Lukey-Boy has signed out.**

**2-Cool-for-skwl Clyde has signed out.**

**Did you like it???? Was it good??? Should I do another chapter??? Are there any Luke fans other than me out there??? (Luke = *swoon*)**

**It would make Luke very, very happy if you pwess the green button below, reviews make me happy!**

**(\_/)  
(o.O)**

**Make the bunny happy and Luke happy and pwess the pwitty green button!**

**Thankies for reading!**

**Xx~Sophie~xX**


	2. This is where we all die

**I know I've not updated in ages and I didn't really plan on completing it but it's really bugging me that it's incomplete, so I've planned this out and it will be complete :)**

**Thanks for my 7 reviews, 4 favourites, and 3 subscribers. I would list all your names but that would just confuse me and I just want to get on with writing.**

**Enjoy! xx**

**

* * *

**

**Lukey Boy was already signed in.**

**Clyde was already signed in.**

**Rani ~ journalist of the future has signed in.**

**Lukey Boy Says:** There is no solid fact Clyde you can't prove it.

**Clyde Says: **But nothing is set in stone. And how would we have evidence of it?

**Rani ~ journalist of the future Says: **GUYS! GUYS! What are you arguing about?

**Lukey Boy Says: **Clyde thinks we're all going to die in 2012.

**Clyde Says: **We might! There's no solid fact that we live either Luke.

**Lukey Boy Says: **Yeah there is.

**Clyde Says: **what?

**Lukey Boy Says: **K9. He's from the year 5000.

**Rani ~ journalist of the future Says: ***starts humming* Coz I've been to the year 3000, not much has changed but they live underwater…

**Clyde Says: **Is that Busted?

**Rani ~ journalist of the future Says: **Maybe…

**Clyde Says: **You've got really bad taste Rani.

**Rani ~ journalist of the future Says: **Don't diss!

**Lukey Boy Says: **Damn.

**Clyde Says: **What?

**Lukey Boy Says: **Just wait, 3, 2, 1…

**The Doctor In A Fez has signed in.**

**Clyde Says: **_Damn what Luke?_

**The Doctor In A Fez Says: **I'm sure that's rude Clyde.

**Lukey Boy Says: **What was that you were saying about Busted Rani…

**Clyde Says: **Stop trying to change the subject!

**Clyde Says: **Is it something about how we're all going to die in 2012?

**The Doctor In A Fez Says: **Oh yes, I was just telling Luke. We do all die.

**Clyde Says: **What?

**The Doctor In A Fez Says: **Was I not clear?

**Clyde Says: **No, I was just goofing around I didn't think we'd actually _die!_

**The Doctor In A Fez Says: **Yeah well. I'll take you all to Earth Mark 2 if you want?

**Clyde Says: **Yes please! And my Mum!

**Rani ~ journalist of the future Says: **Me and my family too please.

**Lukey Boy Says: **That would be great. Is Sarah Jane invited?

**The Doctor In A Fez Says: **Of course! Go back. I'll be there in 10 :)

**The Doctor In A Fez has signed out.**

**Clyde has signed out.**

**Lukey Boy has signed out.**

**Rani ~ journalist of the future has signed out.**

**They all lived. Though the planet did die in 2012. Which is why this fic has been discontinued.**

**

* * *

**

Please review xxx

**~SalJCDKSL**


End file.
